


inferno

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Vicchan Is Alive, at least in the beginning, idk why im doing this, its one in the fuckin morning, katsuki yuuri is not innocent, long haired yuuri, victor has a feet kink, yuuri can play piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: "He thought that his eyes looked exactly like the jewel: a blue inferno, once you look, you’re dragged down into a endless abyss, where he would just lose himself more and more."





	

**Author's Note:**

> it took me two weeks to write this, and i'm tired

Phichit, I already told you to logout of Twitter already! They’re going to spot us!”

 

“Nah, it's fine. We’re hiding, so it’s okay. Besides, I have to keep on checking, seeing their movements.”

 

“But—“Yuuri didn’t get to finish his sentence as he saw Victor Nikiforov leaving the building. He gasped for air and almost tripped on his feet. It gave them out.

 

“Shit shit shit! We need to run!” Phichit screamed, but Yuuri couldn’t move, he was a bit terrified of being seen, what if he fucks up and—

 

His body finally listened to him and made him run, but not before he flashed a smile to Victor. “Well, let’s get going Phichit!”

 

“Did you just smile at him? Well, aren’t you a brave man.”

 

As they ran through the rooftops and alleys, he dropped something and he didn’t noticed it until they were back at Guang Hong’s home. “The jewel. I dropped it.”

 

“Oh dammit. If they find it’ll be our doom, you know that? It’s the family relic!”

 

Yuuri was starting to get desperate; _it was the Ji’s family relic._ He could already hear the complaints in the following night, the hardships, all the trust he worked hard to earn would go down the hole.

 

“But you can recover the jewel if you go hunting for it. You can take your dog with you.”

 

“Oh, you’re right. But _how_ I’ll make Vicchan smell a jewel if he never came close to it?”

 

Phichit smiled and waved as he went away. Well, he was on his own now, because he needed to recover the jewel for the event that was going to happen at a local theatre.

 

And he just lost it.

 

He left the mansion without the dog and hurried back to the probable place that he let it the jewel fall, but he heard some steps before he even could visualize the piece that was there, just waiting for someone to find it.

 

He was hiding at an alley with enough sight of the place.“There it is”, he mumbled as he saw the jewel, a shimmering sapphire with an icy color with silver embroidery, and he wondered why the jewel name was “Inferno”, since he imagined the place more reddish, more hot, not ice cold.

 

“Why he smiled at you, to begin with? That was weird.” _The Russian punk._ “And he even dropped the jewel, is he dumb?”

 

“He isn’t.” a calm voice spoke. “Just careless.” and as he spoke, he picked up the jewel from the floor. “And I’m sure he’s after the jewel now, because it’s going to cost his limbs if they discover that he lost it.”

 

He couldn’t breathe, run away or shoot, because it would bring attention to him and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

 

He gulped as he tried to hold his breath, hoping, waiting that they wouldn’t notice him, but they were silent, as if trying to hear the small noises covered by their voices.

 

Looking at his left, he noticed that he could climb to one abandoned house’s balcony. It would be hard, but it was worth the try. As he walked towards the balcony, he stepped onto a beer can which made him stop for a few seconds, hoping that he wasn’t heard. By now, everything was fine.

 

He didn’t knew the time he spent looking at the balcony before jumping, but he was sure that was a big amount of it. He was carefully analyzing the place, trying to be stealthy and get out of that situation alive, cause only God knew what it would happen if he was caught by the Russian mafia.

 

In the moment he put his feet on the porch, his phone rang. Loud. Who could it be now? He entered the house first, to assure that he was safe to look at his phone, and it was his mother.

 

“Well, aren’t I the unluckiest person in the world?” he mumbled as he searched for a place to hide.

 

The steps were approaching his location, he could simply run back and jump of the balcony again, since they would be inside the apartment. “Yeah, it looks like a good idea.” However, while he landed, his hair got stuck on something.

 

 _Stuck_ is the incorrect word, it was more like someone held his hair with a fierce grip. “Maybe I should really cut it.” he said, totally knowing who was doing this. “Or maybe you could let go of my hair, Victor.”

 

“Should I? You let it grow. Not my fault.”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, laughing (a fake laughing, but it was worth the try) . “You probably miss your long hair, don’t you? And you liked when I pulled him, what a shameful loss.”

 

“But yours is longer, it’s on your back.”

 

“Why I am still here, wasting my precious time?” he snarled, while he shoved the hand off his hair and turned around to stare right at icy-blue eyes.

 

He thought that his eyes looked exactly like the jewel: a blue inferno, once you look, you’re dragged down into a endless abyss, where he would just lose himself more and more.

 

Yuuri leaned into the closest wall he saw and looked at the afternoon sky bathed with twilight colors. “Is this time already? I really should go back, need to be ready for tomorrow.”

 

“You mean the theatre?” Victor was finding it weird the fact that Yuri wasn’t coming back, since no one was in that building anymore.

 

Yuuri noticed his worry and smirked, looking at the worried features. “You should wear this expression more.” He came closer to Victor, putting a finger on his chin. “Makes me want to wreck you.”

 

“Why you don’t do that?”

 

“Ooh, so greedy.” Yuuri purred. “But I can’t now. Just not now.”

 

“I’ll be looking forward to our next meeting.”

 

“Are you _that_ thirsty? Well, at least I know that I’ll wreck you until you can’t speak.” And he left, humming some song.

 

“How dare you flirt with him?”

 

“Oh, Yuri, since when you were there?”

 

“I saw enough. How can you flirt with him? He’s our _enemy.”_

 

“If you are referring to the fact that the Asians made an alliance with the North America, you’re a bit right. _A bit.”_

 

“Er...Victor, where’s the jewel?”

 

“The Inferno? It’s in my po—” He laughed, not believing he fell for Yuuri’s trick, distracting him with his internal desires. “He’s so smart. He stole it from me.”

 

“Huh?! You allowed it? We’re doomed!”

 

…

 

Yuuri just finished his walk with his dog. “Just be quiet now, okay Vicchan? I’ll come back later.” He smiled at the dog before leaving for the house he was living.

 

“Oh, my милый, I didn’t knew that you named your dog after me.”

 

“I know that you love surprises, but could you stop frightening me?”

 

“Why do you suggest such boring things?” He frowned.”You could suggest more fun things.”

“You are dressed way too fancy just to see me. What’s in that mind of yours, may I know?”

 

Victor knew if he didn’t answered, things wouldn’t be great for him. The same if he answered. And if he makes an excuse, Yuuri would know. He always knew when something was off.

 

“You won’t tell me, then? Well, may I see you after the theatre’s opening.” And he left, leaving a shocked Nikiforov behind.

 

“You never fail to surprise me.”, he mumbled, before leaving too.

  


Yeah, Yuuri never failed to surprise Victor nor Victor failed. They were both good at surprising each other, always eager for a new surprise, a new outcome.

 

...

 

At the theatre, chaos reigned at the moment the Russian group entered. Blood-stained walls, screams and pleas while an opera singer sang in the stage, unable to stop: her life was at stake.

 

Theater balconies were with people, but no longer with life. Guang Hong ran away with the jewel, in hopes to escape, finding Leo in the way. Georgi’s group was on his tail, ready to shoot at anyone, ready to take the Inferno on his hands.

 

What was the deal with the jewel, anyway? _Power._ The one who owns Inferno owns power, puts the world at their feet, make the weaker obey.

  


And it happened: Guang Hong was shot, but it was took for a safe place while the Inferno became colder and colder at the enemy’s hand. Hong Kong, America, Canada and Japan were bound to bow down to the Russians. They finally had what they wanted to, after so many years of searching.

  


Victor never found what he wanted. Well, he never found _who_ he wanted: Yuuri was missing since the theatre day, no traces of him were found nor a body. He could be dead, he could be alive, he could be bitter. And since that day, Victor was cold, expected for him. It suited him.

  


After a long wait, _years_ of waiting, Yuuri was found. _Three years later._ He hadn’t the dog with him, it was probably dead.

 

Yuuri was now a musician. A pianist. He had cut his hair at some point, making it harder to recognize.

 

It was his smell who gave him away. The spicy smell of a pork cutlet bowl and the fresh scent of mint. Victor didn’t had the guts to talk to him yet, maybe Yuuri recognized him and chose to ignore, hence his mildly surprised expression.

 

Midnight was the time they saw each other for the first time after the Inferno incident. Yuuri wasn’t as active in the group as before, some said that he took the conflict as a way to leave without consequences.

 

“Tell me, why did you ran away?”

 

“I was a coward. You surprised me enough to leave me baffled and I couldn’t do a thing.”

 

“And you discovered why I was dressed way too fancy. I’m sorry we couldn’t meet at that night.”

 

“Don’t be. Some things happen for the greater good.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” The same way Yuuri could detect if he was lying, Victor could do the same. Yuuri was hiding something, and he would know what it was. He waved goodbye to Yuuri around 01:30 am and went to the headquarters with information.

  


And Yuuri knew that. He sprinted to home, desperate for his survival. Surely he didn’t ran away years ago because he was surprised or baffled, it wouldn’t be _only_ for that.

 

Guang Hong trusted him with Inferno. The one with the Russians is a fake one, and they discovered it in the span of three years. And somehow tracked the jewel to Japan. Tracked him.

 

He could see the sorry expression that Victor made when they waved goodbye. A side of him didn’t wanted to do that, but it was his duty, his job. Hopefully Yuuri wouldn’t be killed or as they like to say, _neutralized._

 

But he was captured, unfortunately. And worse, with Inferno on his hands. A source of power and wealth on a simple man.

 

Yuuri fought with all his might, but they were way too powerful and he was knocked out after five minutes.

 

The next moment he opened his eyes, he expected to be dead. Or buried alive as the russians announced the moment they discovered that the Inferno they had was fake and they found the true one with a wimp. They were made of fools and they hated that. _Sore losers._

 

No, he wasn’t dead or buried alive. He was at a comfy bed at a dark room, dressed in something he couldn’t recognize.

 

He tried to leave the bed: he was chained to it. Ironically enough, he was hearing italian music.

 

_Con una spada vorrei tagliare_

_Quelle gole che cantano d'amore_

_Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani_

_Che esprimono quei versi d'ardente passione_

 

A song about love. A sad song about love probably, he wasn’t that good at Italian. The music arrived at the chorus and the voice was almost screaming, like pleading for help, waiting for someone to rescue them, to love them, to not leave him alone. The someone was his lover, within his reach.

 

_Stammi vicino_

_Non te ne andare_

_Ho paura di perderti_

 

By the song finale, they were finally reunited, as one heartbeat. Yuuri was trying his hard to not tear up, the song was way too beautiful. Then, he heard voices, a lot of them, different languages. Mandarin, Korean and English.

 

He couldn’t believe on what he was hearing. The japaneses were betrayed, that’s how they discovered Yuuri’s location. Now he wished to be unchained and _do something_ about this, but he was clearly at disadvantage.

 

It was JJ’s idea, and everyone agreed for some reason. They were promised something? Oh, it could be anything. JJ was easily influenced when they managed to surpass his narcissism and gave him the idea.

 

He bit his lips, clearly upset. Couldn’t get up from that bed, couldn’t leave that dark room, bound to stay there until the captor’s wish was made. And couldn’t believe the betrayal.

 

The lights were suddenly on, and he couldn’t see no one. “The lights were lit from the outside. So I am in a place where I can be seen but can’t see.”

 

He could see his clothes clearly now: he was with a navy blue suit, with the waist being see-through, his pants were also navy blue and if he was right, the suit had gems on its shoulders and his shirt was black.

 

One by one, the chains were falling, like a pushed button. He was allowed to look around and

( _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST)_ the room was huge, probably his whole house would fit on there. “I am not with my glasses, but if I am seeing, they must have put contacts. Well, whoever did this, thanks.”

 

But there were no shoes to be seen, only a pair of black heels. “What in the name of holy pork cutlet bowls is this?”

 

“Your mouth knows no shame, Yuuri.” It was Victor’s voice.

“My mouth knows shame, Nikiforov. I was captured and dressed after I lost a fight. And supposedly, it was all a scheme to betray us. Well, there weren’t many after the Inferno incident.”

 

“The Inferno incident was part of the scheme, just so you know.”

 

“Ha, why I don’t seem surprised?”

 

Victor laughed. Yuuri could say that Victor’s laugh was the most beautiful sound he could hear and he wished that he could be the reason behind it.

 

“You really…” he stopped, taking a breath. “...never fail to surprise me.”

 

“Well, since you’re so surprised, could you answer me something? Like, why there are heels and not shoes.”

 

“Maybe because you’re supposed to wear it.” Victor deadpanned.

 

Yuuri frowned before putting the heels on. He stumbled and fell a lot before he took the control of his walk again.

 

“Well, I got an idea why you want this, Nikiforov.” He smirked while sitting on the bed. He heard a door opening, and the figure of Victor Nikiforov appeared before him. _I’m going to have my way with you._

 

Yuuri beckoned to Victor with his fingers. “You follow my orders like a dog, you know that?” As Victor came closer, Yuuri pulled his tie, making their faces dangerously close to each other, he could feel Victor’s hot breath into his face.

 

And they kissed passionately, with Yuuri biting Victor’s bottom lip as he was pushed into bed, clothes being thrown to the floor with a raw desire.

 

Until the moment where Yuuri stepped with his heel on Victor’s groin. Surprisingly enough, he moaned way too loud and after being overwhelmed with desire, he started to kiss Yuuri’s foot. And Yuuri wasn’t disgusted by it, he was finding it interesting.

 

His mouth was going up from the foot and making its way for his legs, his thighs.

 

There was an inferno on that room, but not one like the jewel. Instead, it was burning, a beaming desire. None of them could move in the next day, comforted by each other’s presence.

 

“Well, I might accept the fact that I was _a bit_ careless when I tried to run away witth the jewel.”

 

“A bit? You were totally careless, overwhelmed with emotion, but I’ll forgive you. The Japanese won’t be in such a situation after our alliance, don’t you agree?”

 

Yuuri nodded and smiled while Victor kissed his forehead. _Well, it wasn’t that bad._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr:supremesingoddess.tumblr.com
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> милый means "dear"


End file.
